Time and Time Again
by I'mTheTrueMuffinQueen
Summary: When all else fails and everything and everyone is gone they must go back to change the past save their future from untold horrors that lay waiting should time continue on it's own course.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-It begins

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto cause if I did I would have enough money to start a forest fire and get away with it.

"**Thoughts"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Flash Backs"_

The cold gray sky reminded everyone of predicament they were in. Sound was attacking with all its might and the Leaf Village knew they weren't going to win especially since they lost some of the greatest ninja ever to be born.

Sakura Haruno,Neji Hyuuga,Hinata Hyuuga,Sabaku no Gaara and Shikamaru Nara each lost something very important to them,their teammates,but more importantly their friends. Sakura had lost Naruto when he sacrificed himself to protect her. She had lost Sasuke to Orochimaru and his body switching technique. Hinata lost both her teammates in the 2nd attack Sound had planned along with Tenten and Rock Lee. Shikamaru's team had gotten captured and tortured to death. Gaara's team was assassinated and that large blow reduced Suna from a village to part of Konohagurake.

They all stood at the rock with all their friends names carved into it. Then one of the surviving chuunin showed up and informed them that Tsunade needed to see them for a mission. They all thought the same thing** "Oh great we are going to loose more of our friends to that rock"**. They all walked in silence to the Hokage's office. Once they reached there they were greeted by Tsunade sitting in her desk looking very professional which wasn't a rare occurrence.

"This is a very important mission for all of you and the future of the village rests on the success of this mission" Tsunade said dead serious.

"What mission is that serious and your only sending 4 Jonin and a Kage" said Shikamaru doubt in his voice.

"The kind that only you 5 can do" retorted Tsunade.

"Which would be?" asked Neji wondering if they could even achieve this.

"You will be traveling to the past and correct the mistakes before they happen"Said Tsunade. They were stunned to say the least.

"How do we do this?" asked Sakura.

"It's a forbidden jutsu that takes the soul of the users and pushes it into their past bodies and thats what we intend to do to you five,do you except this mission?" Tsunade asked in a pleading tone.

"Yes" they said simultaneously.

"Good" Tsunade said "Meet me in the summons room in fifteen minutes".

"Yes" they all said as puffs of smoke appeared in their places.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later**_

The survivors of the first Chuunin Exams were all gathered and waiting for the seals to be done. In the room everything was moved out so it was a blank room covered in vivid seals.

"Everyone get into the middle so we can begin" Tsunade said as Shizune,Jiraya,and the council members took their places by the seal. Once everyone was there they started to push their chakra into the seal. The seal started to glow and then lift off the ground and surround them. Then a pushing feeling was felt throughout the group in the middles chest as if something was forcing their hearts out. Then all they saw was black.

_**Sakura's Day**_

"What the heck just happened?" Sakura asked herself as she looked around and realized that they were in the past or someone was so obsessed with her that they made a really good replica of her room. Then she heard

"Sakura your going to be late"She realized her mom said that.

"Yeah mom" She said shaken as she rushed to her mirror and realized she had long hair and no chest. She realized that this was the day that they were assigned teams. She finally understood that this was no trick. So she dressed in her usual 12 yr. Old outfit and headed to the academy. Then she came across Ino.

"Hello Forehead" Ino said spitefully.

"Hello Ino-san"Sakura said remembering all the fun they had before and after the stupid rivalry they had that had ruined their friendship. Ino was surprised that Sakura called her Ino-san and was even more surprised that she called her it politely.

"Are you okay Sakura" asked Ino cautiously as she looked at Sakura.

"Of course I am" Sakura replied curtly as she started walking away.

"See you later Ino" she said as she waved before heading off to class. When she got there she sought out Hinata and Shikamaru to see if they were there with her. Hinata was in the corner probably waiting for her and Shikamaru probably wouldn't be there for a while knowing his track record. So she walked over to Hinata.

"Hina-chan you don't stutter do you?"Sakura asked with a hint of fun in her voice

"Nope I've been stutter free for almost three years great isn't it?" Hinata asked nearly choking on her laughter. They both were grabbing their stomachs trying to stop laughing when Shikamaru came in.

"So why are you acting like idiots"Shikamaru asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Cause it's fun Shika-chan" Sakura answered. Then the bell rang and they took their seats. The day went as planned with the naming of the teams. So team 7 waited for Kakashi. Naruto finally got upset and used the eraser trick and that's when Kakashi decided to go in and the eraser hit his had.

"My first impression of you guys is thats your total idiots" Kakashi said. While the others frowned Sakura broke out into a full out attack of laughter. Everybody looked at her like she was psychotic.

"That was funny Kaka-Sem-Sensei"Said Sakura trying to fix her mistake.

"Alright meet me on the roof" Said Kakashi wondering about Sakura's mistake.

_**On The Roof**_'

"So tell me about yourselves your likes,your dislikes,and your dreams"said Kakashi.

"Why don't you go first Kaka-Sensei"Sakura said.

"My name is Kakashi my Likes are none of your concern as are my dislikes and I have no desire to tell you my dreams" Kakashi said.

"Now you Pinky" He said to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura I like my friends I hate arrogant people who deny themselves love because they are obsessed with killing their demented brother and I also hate snakes that need to go to therapy,plus evil orginizations with an obsession for kidnapping and my dream is to become the best kunoichi ever." Sakura said as everyone looked at her again as if she was crazy. The others went on like usual and soon everything was done so she decided to inform the Hokage of their arrival.

When she got there Shikamaru and Hinata were there to so they all went in together to inform the hokage. When they got to the office they sat down as the Hokage looked at them questionably.

"What if we told you we were from the future" asked Sakura.

"I don't know" said the third.

"Well we kind of are and we are on a mission to protect the future from something we can't tell you about" said Shikamaru.

"I would need proof" The third said. They all were thinking when an idea popped into Sakura's head.

"In the future I am Tsunade's apprentice and since she hasn't comeback to the village yet I would have to have been it in the future" Sakura said.

"Prove it" The third said to Sakura.

"Okay then follow me" she said leading them out side and to a training area. Sakura looked at the ground and then she punched it and it split.

"B-b-b-ut only Tsunade has that strength" the third whispered.

"I was her apprentice"said Sakura.

"Okay I believe you so why are you here" asked Sarutobi.

"A mission and thats all we can tell you" said Hinata.

"I will respect that" said Sarutobi "but who sent you"

"Our Hokage" they said simultaneously.

"Who is?"he questioned.

"Can't tell you because it is against the rules of this mission" Said Hinata.

"Alright" said Sarutobi. They all went home and enjoyed sleeping without fear of loosing another friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Troubled

Disclaimer:I own Naruto...Wait no I don't WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!

"**Thoughts"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Flash Backs"_

Hyuuga Compound:

Hinata and Neji usually had different schedule for waking up and training but they had decided so that no one found out who they truly were and where they were from that they should train together.

There training went as they usually do when they get the time to train together. First they would train with gentle fist and then Neji would help Hinata with the more complex jutsus that are associated with the byakugan. By the end of training both were drained and ready to fall into a nice soft bed. So they both trudged into the compound not sensing the figure watching their training with interest.

The figure's POV:

"I watched Neji and Hinata train amazed how skilled Hinata was when everyone said that she was the clan reject and that she wasn't fit to rule the clan as the heiress" I whispered trying to make sense of everything.

"Hanabi-sama your father wishes to see you" said one of the servants as he scampered away.

"Hai"I replied kindly as I walked past the servant and into my father's study. I bowed and then took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Hanabi" my father spoke.

"Yes father" I replied sweetly.

"Did you find your sister?"

"Yes father she was training with Neji-san" I said not knowing how my father would take this "And she was pretty talented in gentle fist and I will admit that if I were to have fought her and she was going at me the same as Neji-san there would be a good chance I would have lost then and there"

"Really anything else" said my father with interest.

"Yeah she had a new technique that mixed Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin and Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms and from what I saw it creates an absolute defense by using chakra blades and her natural flexibility so she can hit any target within her range"I said amazed at my sister's ability that she obviously created because I have never seen it anywhere. Father was obviously speechless.

"You may leave Hanabi"father said apparently as confuse as I am.

"Hai"I replied to him curtly as I bowed and scampered out of the room and went in search of food.

Hinata POV:

I awoke from the nap I had after I trained with Neji-nii-san. He said I was improving greatly since the last time we trained which was very very good. I got up and pulled on my normal genin attire which as of yesterday I remembered was really hot and I still can't see how I managed to where it all through the summer it was flipping hot in that thing. I tied my head band around my neck and went out in search of any familiar face to hang out with for the day.

I walked past Ichiraku and my heart stopped when I saw him. My long time crush turned boyfriend in the future Naruto Uzamaki. After he died I was devastated and there he was alive and energetic as always.

"Hinata-Chan come eat with me" Naruto called to me. I would have fainted at this moment if I wasn't used to it.

"Y-y-yes" I said as I made my way over to him. Took the seat to the right of Naruto and ordered a miso ramen.

"So Hinata-Chan hows your team?" he asked me cheerfully. I missed ho he could lighten up a room by smiling. He was alone the first time around but that won't happen this time and that is promise and I never go back on my word because that is my nindo.

"T-t-hey are g-g-good N-n-naruto-K-k-un. W-w-w-what a-a-about y-y-yours?" I asked Naruto in that annoying stutter.

"Fine I guess" he said in a cheery voice "all except Teme and our sensei..

"O-o-okay N-n-naruto-K-k-kun" I stuttered. After about the thirteenth bowl he had to go and I decided I had better get back to the compound or train or something. I started my walk back to the compound even though I could use body flicker to get there which wasn't a bad idea.

"Ninja Art:Body Flicker no Jutsu" I whispered before a cloud of smoke replaced where my body once was. I appeared at the compound and went straight into my bedroom. I went and fell onto my bed and looked at the ceiling deep in thought. "I wonder what Nii-chan is doing" I thought in wonder seeing as he never left the house no matter how much he hated being inside the compound to long.

Neji POV:

I heard Hinata-Sama arrive home after leaving. She probably went to find Naruto again. I have training sooner or later. Better get training with my team over now. I left the house unnoticed or so I thought and headed towards th training ground and sure enough there they were training.

"Hello" I said stoically. It is a wonder what being beaten by Naruto has done to my personality and all the others who were beaten by him Gaara being the most changed. I walked over to Tenten and we began training because I knew neither of us in the future or in the past wanted to deal with green spandex clad tai-jutsu specialists. Tenten started throwing weapons at me and I deflected them as always and soon after that was done Lee came over to us,well more like nearly ran us over and then backed up and nearly did it again.

My eternal rival battle me one on one so I can prove that I can beat you with the power of youth YOSH" said Lee as her gave the good guy pose. I quirked an eyebrow at him. This is one of my best friends amazing isn't it I thought. I decided against doing battle against Lee due to the fact that just in case anything in time changes I can be ready for it and plus I don't want to embarrass him to badly I mean he is still my friend. After a few hours of listening about the wonders of youth and the spring of youth I finally arrived at my home. I went directly to my room to avoid questioning because even I,no matter how hard it is to believe slip up at some points.

In my room I decided to take a nap to make up for when I never got to take my nap do to everyone moving about and making noise. I still can't see how Hinata-Sama slept through it all she spends to much time with Naruto. I sat on my bed and began to meditate.

Hanabi POV:

I wonder why they are acting like they know something we don't because last time I checked Neji hated the main branch and Hinata was a lot shyer. She also was a lot weaker than what I saw during her and Neji's training. I know something big is going on or else Neji would never train with Hinata. I will find out what is going on for the clan's and everyone's sake. I walked into my room after that vow and prepared to find out.

Narrator POV:

It was another day complete and another day towards the future that must be prevented at all cost. Once they put that headband on they signed their lives away to any mission and as all ninjas they will die for a better future for their village. They all know why they accepted this mission whether it be love,friends,or revenge they all will finish this mission dead r alive. That is one thing they are sure of as they all prepare for sleep before their busy day of changing destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-In Suna and Training

Authors Note: Gaara is very OOC!!!

Disclaimer:I wish I owned Naruto but I don't so don't sue me or I will...I have no clue what I will do but it will be devious.

"**Thoughts"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Flash Backs"_

Suna:

Temari and Kankuro were officially freaked. Gaara hadn't killed anyone in the past four days and that wasn't even the scariest part he went to sleep without releasing Shukaku and they had to watch him today.

Gaara POV:

They were afraid obviously by the fact that I am in control of Shukaku which I am amazed they aren't partying about. I miss having people to converse with who aren't afraid of me. Everyone tries to kill me and I was really good about not killing the last fifteen people who attacked me. They should be thankful I decided to spare their lives. God do I miss being Kazekage minus the paperwork. At least then their were no assassination attempts on my life.

I miss being able to look at my brother and sister and not see a look of fear cross over their face. I miss the bond we had. Well maybe I can rebuild it today since they have to spend the whole day with me. I walked out of my bedroom and into our small living room. Sometimes I wonder why we ever moved to the Kazekage's mansion it is way to big and all it is storing is dust.

In the living room was Kankuro sitting on a recliner playing with his dolls. When Icame in Kankuro just stopped as if time had ceased. I am amazed he didn't wet himself. The tension in the air was deafening.

"Hi" I said probably scaring the stuffing out of him. He sat there gaping at me. I think I scared him. I chuckled. I was acting so out of character. Oh how this would surprise the others.

"Are we leaving yet" I said coldly leaning against a wall arms crossed over my chest.

"Y-y-y-yeah. TEMARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro first stuttered and then screamed running up stairs. I nearly broke out in laughter. They both came down in a hurry hoping I wouldn't kill them for making me late. God this was fun. We left our home and walked on to the street. I saw all the glares but only ignored them because apparently they wanted death to come didn't they. We continued walking until I saw a familiar face and stopped. There was my father who was smirking obviously trying to hide the shock that I had not killed any of the people who glared at me or tried to kill me.

"Hello" I said stoically.

"Hello Temari and Kankuro" said my father ignoring me he wasn't very intelligent I am amazed I never killed him.

"Hello father" they said in unison.'

"Well since we are ignoring me I think I will go attend to some business" I said giving up on getting them to like me again until father left. I disappeared in a swirl of sand. I appeared on a hill.

"I think Shikamaru's cloud watching habit has grown on me. Oh joy" I said to no one in particular. I sat on the hill gazing upon the white fluffy clouds that shaped different things. I started to drift off into a daydream.

Daydream:

"Hey Gaara" said a young Temari who was supposed to be afraid.

"Hi" said a younger Kankuro.

"Hello" I said confused. Then they went up into flames turning into the ones I knew they started to burn up and die.

"No not again" I cried out as I watched their deaths again.

"Gaara are you alright?" asked a scared Temari who had fear yet worry laced within her voice and eyes.

"yeah,you were screaming "no don't leave me here" and different things like that. What's wrong?" Kankuro asked, even he was worried.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about...At thins moment" I added as an afterthought. They both thought the same thing "At this moment what does he mean by that". I got up and made sure I didn't fall over.

"You want to go eat something" I asked calmly walking off hoping they would follow. They did follow with bewilderment in their gazes.

"let's eat at home because no one will allow me in to eat" I said sadly.

"Alright" Temari said as we headed back to our small apartment.

In Konoha:

Team 7 was training. Well it was Naruto,Sasuke and Kakashi training while Sakura got adjitated for them thinking that she was weak.

Sakura's POV:

Must resist punching someone in the face for underestimating me. I watched them train.

"Excuse me sensei aren't you being a little sexist" I asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"How is that Sakura?" he questioned confused.

"I mean you are only training Sasuke and Naruto and leaving me,a girl out" I said straight forward.

"Well the other teams arejoining us today so you can train with one of them" he said probably thinking I was weak. Team 8,10, and Gai's team walked up..

"Speakof the devil" I said smiling "Are you Gai's team". I said apparently only knowing the others.

"Yeah" Tenten said.

"Yes Gai-sensei is the best most youthful sensei ever. He teaches us the values of youth and how to use it. What is your name youthful blossom" Lee asked.

"Haruno Sakura" I replied.

"Such a youthful name for such a youthful blossom. Please go out with me" Lee asked while Neji fumed in the background with a confused Tenten and Gai behind him.

"Sorry she's taken" said Neji before kissing Sakura passionately. Lee started crying as did Naruto. Sasuke was wide eyed gaping moth just like the others save Naruto and Lee who were crying and Hinata and Shikamaru who were used to this.

"Okay that's enough you two your so troublesome" said an annoyed Shikamaru.

"Okay Shika-Kun" Sakura said to Shikamaru after breaking off from a reluctant Neji.

"Forehead got herself a man before I did." Ino said in surprise before realization dawned on her "well Sasuke-Kun is mine now.

"Yup but my man is hotter Pig" she said forgetting about what time they were in. The senseis were just amused. Sakura had just went from clinging from Shikamaru back to a happy Neji.

"Okay off the cousin" Hinata laughed forgetting about the very confused and amazed people in the background.

"Hinata" Sakura whispered "you didn't stutter" .

"Damn" said an angry Hinata. Everyone was amazed at the cursing non stuttering Hinata.

"Um Hinata-Chan are you okay" asked a worried Kiba.

"Why yes Kiba-Kun as a matter of fact I am great" said Hinata sweetly before saying "You saw nothing" and grabbed Sakura who grabbed Neji who grabbed Shikamaru and ran off leaving very scared and confused people behind.

A/N: In my last chapter the Narrator part reminded me of the part in Days of our lived where they go "Like the grains of sand in an hour glass these our the days of our lives". Just thought you may want to know my thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Coming Clean To Sensei

Disclaimer:ahahahaha No I don't own Naruto so stop asking.

"**Thoughts"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Flash Backs"_

_Flashback:_

"_Okay off the cousin" Hinata laughed forgetting about the very confused and amazed people in the background._

"_Hinata" Sakura whispered "you didn't stutter" ._

"_Damn" said an angry Hinata. Everyone was amazed at the cursing non stuttering Hinata._

"_Um Hinata-Chan are you okay" asked a worried Kiba._

"_Why yes Kiba-Kun as a matter of fact I am great" said Hinata before saying "You saw nothing" and grabbed Sakura who grabbed Neji who grabbed Shikamaru and ran off leaving very scared and confused people behind._

_End Flashback_

Sakura's POV

After getting dragged off by a panicked Hinata somehow we ended up at the Hokage's Tower. We rushed in hoping no one had gone to ask about us but since fate really hates us there were our jounin senseis. I have been spending way to much time with Neji-Chan.

"Ahh so there are the ones we were just recently discussing" Kakashi said attempting to cover his unease i n this voice but an ANBU Captain like me obviously would notice something like this. I notice the others noticing this to.

"Ahh yes Kakshi would you and your colleagues wait outside while I discuss this with the accused" he said with a weird smile that reminded me of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. The jounin reluctantly agreed to leave the room. Once they were out the third turned to us raised an eyebrow amused.

"Kakashi said you had an interesting afternoon" he said stressing the word interesting. Neji and I blushed.

"Umm yeah I think they might be just a little bit suspicious" I said sheepishly.

"Yeah Sakura just a little" said Shikamaru sarcastically.

"Well what do we do" asked Hinata.

"I say we tell them. I mean we need all the help we can get as long it is people we trust" Neji said using the logic of his words to persuade us.

"That is the most logical thing to do right now" Shikamaru said weighing his options.

"Alright then let's bring in our lucky contestants" I said a little to cheer because everyone wads looking at me weirdly as I said "What".

The jounin came back in took their seats next to their students or in their case possible impostors.

"What they are about to tell you is an S-class secret of even more importance than Naruto's secret" The third said dead seriously which surprised the jounin. I watched Kakashi remembering how he had died.

_Flashback:_

"_Kakashi keep your eyes open" I had said to him as the blood poured profusely out of the gaping hold in his stomach. _

"_Sakura I don't think I can any longer" said Kakashi lazily._

"_You have to we promised Naruto that we would come back alive and well and you don't want to break that promise do you" I asked tears streaming into the wound from my bloodshot eyes._

"_Sakura please..."he said not finishing his sentence._

"_What do you want me to do Sensei" I asked trying to get him to wake up_

"_Take me bake to the village and bury my Icha Icha Series with me" he said smile on his face. I had removed his mask many minutes ago helping his breathing._

"_Still the same old pervert" I whispered softly as he died knowing that would have more meaning than screaming "KAKASHI" into the sky. But still once I had gotten to the village with Kakashi's bloody beaten dead body and we had the funeral I had thrown his his books into his grave and on his tombstone I had written"Here lies the great Copycat Ninja Kakashi Hatake great friend Father Figure teacher and the most late and lazy pervert you would have ever met but we still loved him"_

_End Flashback:_

A silent tear streamed down my face but I wiped it away as Shikamaru explained our issue to the jounin who were bewildred.

"I want proof" Said Asuma.

"Fine" said Shikamaru who remideed everyone one of the seal that allowed them to return to their elder form. They each reached for a different place hidden by clothing. For Hinata it was on her right bicep, for Shikamaru it was on his left bicep, for Neji it was on his chest and for Sakura it was on her neck hidden by her hair. The seal was a small one that had two roses intertwining. The guys had complained that it was to girly. So they each bit their thumbs and smeared their chakra infused blood on the seal. All of a sudden POOF.

There standing was an older version of Hinata,Shikamaru,Sakura, and Neji. Hinata wore a low cut black tank top over a fish net shirt with black biker shorts over a fish net skirt. Her hair was long and in a braid that went the small of her back. Shikamaru wore a Jounin flak jacket over a fish net shirt. His pants were standard issued jounin pants and he also had normal ninja shoes on. It was all set by the cigarette in his mouth. Neji wore an ANBU black ops outfit with an eagle mask but the mask had always been worn on the side and never covering his face unless on missions. Sakura wore a very low cut V-neck red tank top with her clan sign on the back. Her white skirt was faded in from her shirt and to connect them she used a belt where she kept her pouches on. Under that was black biker shorts. Her black gloves were fingerless and her hair was short. She wore boot that were also ninja sandles and tatooed on the side of her right leg were the Uchiha fan and the Uzamaki symbol.

The jounin were speechless. I noticed Kakashi staring at the tattoos I had to honor my first love Sasuke and my most important friends and teammate Naruto. I smiled at Kakashi.

"So why don't you tell them about yourselves" the third said smiling

"I am Hyuuga Neji, clan lord of the Hyuuga clan and ANBU Black ops Captain" Neji said no emotion what so ever but I did hear him slip when he said clan lord. His uncle had died a terrible death, Hanabi was dead and Hinata was in a coma so he was the only one left to take it over.

"I am Nara Shikamaru, head strategist of warfare and I also council the Hokage about what he should do back in the future" said Shikamaru dully.

"Wait I thought you said that Tsunade becomes Hokage" Kurenai asked.

"She does I was talking about the Rokudaimine Uzamaki Naruto" Shikamaru said making everyone besides the ninja from the future mouths drop.

"Well back to the story I am Hyuuga Hinata Special Jounin and also a Jounin Instructor" she said with a smile that looked positively evil.

"I am Haruno Sakura Anbu Black ops medic and the top medic in the world even more powerful than Tsunade-Shishou." I said energetically.

"And sadly she has her strength too and her Rebirth Regenisis Technique which makes her an even more troublesome person" said Shikamaru lazily. The jounin's eyes were practically popping out of their heads and I nearly laughed at this.

"So as you can see they are no threat. They are actually attempting to make our village a better place" the third said.

Third Person POV:

The Jounin and the future ninjas walked out the doors after they redid the seals to prevent anyone from knowing. They all amazingly headed home from their very interesting days and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:Passing Notes

Disclaimer:Alas I wish I owned Naruto but sadly I do not

"**Thoughts"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Flash Backs"_

Gaara POV:

It's been four weeks since we got here and everything has been seemingly getting better. Now it is time to put our strength to the test. The Chuunin exams are three days off and we had just arrived in Konoha where I left my team to go looking for my other team.

"God I hate walking" I muttered to myself as I walked by the ramen stand that Naruto was so obsessed about. I nearly smiled. I spotted pink and blue in the crowd. I started to maneuver my way over to them when I noticed that Sakura was with her team and so was Hinata. I decided that it would be better to confront them when they are alone and everyone is together.

Sakura's POV:

I sensed his chakra. It must be time to gather together and plan our attack on Oro-Teme-Chan. I saw that Hinata had noticed him to. I saw Shika-Chan and Neji-Kun in the distance and had automatically knew that they had figured out he was here. I took out a piece of paper and wrote the meeting time and place on it before passing it onto Hinata. I ran off seeing that my team had separated from Hinata's team.

Hinata's POV:

Sakura passed me a note which I automatically opened and read. It had the meeting time and date. I frowned knowing confrontation was coming but there was also the shiver of excitement that I would get to kill that snake for killing my fiance.

_Flashback:_

"_Hina-Chan go on with out me" said Naruto as he left the Hokage's tower as the guards tried t evacuate it. He bit his thuimb summoning Gamabunta to help him in his fight against Orochimaru in his new body but still with Sasuke's eyes._

"_No Naruto you'll die" I cried out as he started to attack the monster. He got the upper hand but then it quickly turned on him as Orochimaru started to use the Sharingan. Naruto started preparing for Rasengan as Orochimaru used Chidori. Both went through the other's chest._

"_NO Naruto don't die" I screamed as the blood bubbled out of his wounds._

"_Hina-Chan don't forget to remember me and smile it's not your fault. Then he was gone the greatest Hokage._

_End Flashback_

Tears welled up as I passed Neji and Shikamaru and passed them the note containing the important information.

Neji's POV:

I took the note from Hinata-Sama. I noticed her tears and frowned. She needs to stop blaming herself and she knew it. I opened it and a small smile crept onto my face that place was the place me and Sakura had our first date and very few can get up there. I was smirked before refolding it and throwing it at Shikamaru's head and walking off.

Shikamaru's POV:

After my thoughts were rudely interrupted by a flying piece of folded paper I reached down to get it and read it before smirking and joining the crowd. I walked by Gaara and passed him the lovely lavender note from Saku-Chan. I walked off hoping that my team hadn't started eating without me knowing if they did there was nothing left now due to Chouji.

Gaara's POV:

Joy a piece of paper. I hate paper. Oh wait it has something on it. I opened the letter and read it. I walked of with the note before coming to a fire pit where I threw the note in the flames and walked back to my crazy hotel. I ran into the Uchiha. I guess Sakura's training is done . Now I remember why I hate it here. I made it safely back to the hotel and into our room to face a worried Temari and Kankuro probably hoping I didn't kill anyone.

Third Person POV:

Unknown to our time travelers their meeting would be interrupted by someone close to them yet so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:Party Crashers or Should I say Meeting Crashers

Disclaimer:This is a poem made up by me on the spot.

Oh why oh why

Can't I own Naruto

Oh well I can go eat pie now:)

Not really good is it?

"**Thoughts"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Flash Backs"_

Shikamaru's POV:

This is so troublesome I had to sneak out of my house and try not to get caught because those years as an ANBU strategist don't matter where my mother is involved. I ran down the side walk hoping not to be seen. I thought about what we have to discuss such as our plans towards Orochimaru. I cringed at his name and the memory of the first retrieval mission. I closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn't run into anything and thank God I didn't. I continued the rest of the way contemplating what changes could be made to the future and hopefully they will all be good.

Ino's POV:

Did I just see who I think I just saw? Yup I heard him mutter troublesome but why would Shikamaru be out tonight? I was confused that was for sure. Something fishy was going on around here and I want to find out. I used my uber awesome ninja skills to sneak out and follow a few feet away from Shikamaru. Out of the corner I could of sworn I saw a glimpse of pink. Was Sakura going out with both that Neji guy and Shikamaru. She probably is,that whore. I walked back to my house but the lights where on and my parents obviously trying to find me.

"Young lady where did you go? questioned my father angrily.

"I was only outside for a minute" I said tiredly.

"Why?" said my father.

"I saw Shikamaru and Sakura walking outside" I said.

"Do their parents know?" he asked again. He was getting on my nerves.

"I don't know I'm not their keeper"I said angrily.

"Missy you are grounded go up to your room while I call your friends parents" He said obviously pissed. He called them and from what I heard they are going to find them.

Narrator POV:

During all of this Hinata and Neji were escaping the Hyuuga Compound. Unknown to them the eyes that were watching them closely.

Hanabi's POV:

Why were they leaving the compound that I wanted to know. I ran to my father's room and woke him up.

"Father Hinata-San and Neji-san are leaving the compound" I told him. He got up and got dressed. He left the room with me trailing behind.

"Do you know why they are leaving Hanabi" father asked me.

"No father I don't" I said as we walked out of the gates of the Hyuuga grounds. We finally saw Hinata and Neji and I was about to call to them but father silenced me.

"We must see where they are heading" father told me calmly.

"Yes father" I said obediently. We followed them till they came to Hokage Mountain. They both started scailing it and we followed silently. Then as we came to the top they jumped off and we followed cautiously.

Where we landed was a beautiful little cherry blossom grove. I noticed a few others and one even from sand. I saw a few Jounin whom I recognize through father's files. We hid hoping to find out why they were there but then in a poof the Hokage along with Neji's sensei Gai. I nearly gasped.

"We all know why we are here correct?" asked Lord Hokage. Then I noticed others looking out of the bushes whom I presumed more concerned parents who followed their children. Hopefully they were just as confused as I am.

"Hai" they all said simultaneously.

"Well then let's get started with -" the Hokage got cut off by a silver hared Jounin also known as Hatake Kakashi.

"There is someone here or multiple people here besides us" Kakashi said quietly. They each threw a wepon at each one of the parents. Each evaded it and came out. The time travelers gasped.

"Ummm hi Mom" Sakura said looking around nervously.

"Troublesome. Oh so troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Father" Hinata said ditching the stutter much to the relief to the others. They each just looked each other in the eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Hinata and Neji" asked Hiashi.

"I can clear that up but first let me tell you a story" said the Hokage.

Gaara's Pov:

"Hello Temari Kakuro" I said calmly to them as they looked at me with shock.

"You're working with them,but what about the invasion" asked Temari.

"It will fail because when our father goes it will turn out to be Orochimaru in disguise. He killed our father not that I really cared for him" I replied with no emotion. They looked at me confused and horrified.

"It's true" Sakura added. Everyone around us besides the people we told our story to were scared horrified and confused it was rather entertaining.

Sakura's POV:

"Mom understand this we are going to make the future better" I said tears coming to my eyes.

"And how would you know this young lady. For all we know this could make it better" Mom said walking towards me.

"Because I was there" I said the tears now streaming down my face.

"That's absurd, you are hallucinating" said my mom trying to take me home.

"No it's not I remember Akatsuki coming for Naruto, Sasuke leaving for Orochimaru, Apprenticing under Tsunade and Konoha being destroyed. So you tell me what I know again and I might take that as an offense against my mission" I said with tears dried on my face and my anger replacing my sadness. How dare she judge me.

"Calm down" Neji told me as he put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"Yeah" I said giving a half-hearted smile to him. My mother looking at me surprised.

"So do you wanna try and stop us because we will kill you if you endanger our mission" Shikamaru added onto my little outburst.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Intruder on the Past

AN:I screwed up the chapter numbers... but I fixed this chapter!!

"**Thoughts"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Flash Backs"_

Sakura's POV:

I was in the big bed that I had claimed for myself and of course everyone had to make sexual innuendos about me, Neji, and that bed. Ever since that lovely meeting two days ago me and my team decided we needed to get away from the past parental units. They were so over-protective. We decided to get an apartment to share, to protect our privacy. Well let's just say the last time any of us got together and had a huge sleepover it ended up with a hungover Neji, a sugar high Shikamaru, a pissed off Hinata, a make up clad Gaara, and it gave me a migraine. I got off the over sized bed and went to my dresser which I filled with my ugly as hell dresses. Amazingly we will go shopping, we being everyone no matter how hard they struggle. I walked down stairs to see my lovely boyfriend attempting to set our apartment on fire by cooking.

"What did I say about you cooking?" I asked Neji "and what did I say about letting him cook" I asked Gaara and Shikamaru who were watching Neji cook with amusement. All flushed with embarrassment as I pointed out their rather huge mistake.

"What the hell are we doing down there, I know we don't have a phone yet but there is no need to send smoke signals" Hinata said drowsily as she came down and grabbed the pot of coffee. She poured everyone a cup as everyone besides me took a seat. I went over to the black mess Neji created threw out the pan and got out another one. I pulled out eggs, milk, butter, bell peppers, onions, and bacon.

"We are having omelets" I announced to everyone.

Neji's POV:

Thank Kami for a girlfriend who can cook. I silently sent up a prayer that involved those words. I decided the morning was being boring so I decided to converse with everyone.

"Lovely weather we're having isn't it?" I asked with humor in my voice because outside there were black storm clouds everywhere. Gaara merely grunted, while Shikamaru's head hit the table as he fell into a deep sleep. Hinata had been staring out that window ever since she came down and that was slightly worrying me.

"What's wrong Hinata-sama" I questioned as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Nothing that can't be dealt with" she replied cryptically.

"Okay so what is there to deal with?" I asked.

"I just sense a powerful presence but it seems to hold no malice or ill intent towards us and may be of some us to us in the near future." she finished. Hinata had always been an intelligent girl, so when she said there was a powerful person lurking around I'll believed her, hell if she told me there was a clown with a world destroying justu in his arsenal I will believe her but I doubt she will ever tell us that.

"Alright, we'll gather some information on this presence after breakfast" I said as I took my seat and Sakura came back with food. Thank Kami for food.

Sakura's POV:

I placed everyone's omelets in front of them and when I came to Shikamaru I noticed his sleeping face. I smirked evilly. I got really close to his ear before shrieking, loudly in it. He jumped up and shrieked liked a little girl. I noticed Hinata's distracted look and Neji's slightly worried looked. I kept glancing at them and finally they noticed and explained to everyone.

"This should be great" Gaara said with heavy sarcasm laced in his words.

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru groaned as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth and lit it. I got up, went behind him, and hit him in the head. I took the cigarette, dropped it on the floor and crushed it under my slippers.

"Troublesome woman" He whined.

"Don't smoke in my house" I yelled as he nodded.

"Okay everyone get dressed,we're going shopping" I yelled as I stomped upstairs. I picked up one of my ugly dresses and put it on. Then I put on my sandals, and finally I put on my hiate. I looked at myself in the mirror really quick and grimaced, at least in the future I had a chest. After a few more minutes of pampering I went down stairs to see everyone amazingly dressed and ready to leave. We walked out the door and headed to the long strip of stores for both ninja and civilian. Soon we started talking about the differences in the time line.

"Hey, Sakura you never did tell us how the bell test went" Hinata laughed as she realized I was the only one who had yet to tell a story/

"Well it went something like this" I said as I began to reminisce.

_Flashback:_

_I walked to our training ground three meals in my backpack. I kept walking until I spotted my teammates, then I creped up into the trees and then slowly lowered myself down on a chalkra string. Then in both of their ears I screamed "Boo". Both screamed like babies as I swung down. So we waited for another few hours and then finally when Kakashi-Sensei came and gave us the instructions thats when the fun began. We all hid, except for Naruto, which we know what happed with that. Soon after Kakashi and Sasuke's fight when he was stuck in the ground I went up to him and sat down._

"_Nice weather were having here isn't it" I laughed as he glared his little Uchiha death glare at me, which of course I laughed at. He grumbles something before asking me if I could get him out which of course I said I would do, but now he owes me a favor. So I told him to close his eyes and I slammed my fist into the ground breaking it. He was of course surprised. So I told him the point to the test and of course he didn't want to work with me so I told him I would tell everyone that I had to save the almighty Uchiha from being swallowed into the ground so finally he agreed. We found Naruto and told him the plan. SO after several minutes of intense fighting and many blows we got his book and eventually traded for the bells. He said we passed and everyone was happy joy joy._

_End _

"Wow, Ugly I never knew you were such a good story teller" A familiar voice spoke as I finished my story.

"Sai" I whispered as he stood there in all his emotionless glory.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Dude, You're dead!!

Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue: D

A/N: And I'm back…srry for taking so long :'( But, I'm back *_*

"**Thoughts"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Flash Backs"_

Narrator POV:

"Y-y-your dead, you're fucking dead." Sakura screamed at a very alive and disgruntled looking former root operative.

"Ugly, obviously I'm not, so let's let me in so I can get out of the rain," Sai monotoned to Sakura in his emotionless way, that only he could pull off.

B-b-but you're dead," Sakura stuttered, surprised, as Neji had to grab to keep from falling over, as Sai maneuvered her out of the way, so he could come in.

"We get that Ugly, you thought I was dead, obviously underestimating my skills as an exceptional shinobi," He stated bluntly, kind of bragging.

"H-h-how?" Sakura questioned bewildered, like a deer that was about to be ran down by Hummer in it's own home, while it's thinking, "What the hell is a Hummer doing in the forest, what happed to Smokey the bear protecting us."

"Well Ugly, some of us are more competent than dickless," Sai intoned, right before he got slammed into a wall by Sakura's fist.

"Don't say that about Naruto, or next time I will make sure you die," Sakura growled lowly, reminiscent of Inner Sakura who, very seldom appeared anymore but still every once in a blue moon.

"Fine," Sai spoke, staggering as he got up.

"So why are you here," Shikamaru asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I am here for the Chunin exams tomorrow," Sai chuckled, his fake laugh.

"But you weren't in it last time around," Gaara spoke from the shadows as they all realized, there went shopping.

"Since the disturbances caused have effected the government, Danzo wants me to investigate, as a genin." He mumbled even more disgruntled than earlier at his lowly rank.

"Joy," Hinata and Sakura sarcastically drawled together.

"But that doesn't explain why Tsunade sent you back too," Neji inserted in the conversation, as the voice of reason, while he cleaned up the table.

"Because she felt you needed back up," Sai condescendingly spoke towards them. Sakura turned around and left the room right after he said that, obviously angry at him for be so rude.

"Yay, a pissed off Sakura, good going Sai," Shikamaru groaned as Sai smirked.

"I try," he laughed as he watched Neji go comfort her, "She's got him whipped."

"Yup," they all agreed as they all finished Neji's horrible job of cleaning, needlessly to say, he would never make a good house husband/boyfriend.

Neji's POV:

"Why me, I mean, I love her and all but, she is so hard to deal with when she's pissed," I thought as I followed Sakura blindly," it's kind of like following a mad she-bear after you kicked her cub and then stole her honey." I continued forward as I reached the door, which I knocked on.

"What," Sakura seemed to growl as I began to have second and third and fourth thoughts about do this.

"Are you okay," I asked, before shutting my mouth and realizing my mistake. She wrenched open the door, her face all red and glared at me.

"Do I look okay to you," She questioned me furiously as she pointed to her face. In that instance I knew it was a trick question, so I did the only thing I knew how to do in this situation, insult Sai and compliment her.

"Sai's an idiot with no compassion, unlike you who has a vast amount of compassion," I rushed out as I heard he door being knocked on.

Hinata's POV:

I answered the door, only to come face to chest with my father, curse me for being short.

"Oh what a joy, to what do I owe this great pleasure to," I drawled sarcastically as he let himself in, sure I loved the guy, when wasn't on his pedestal in space.

"Hinata," He simply said.

"Father," I replied calmly, with no emotions showing what so ever.

"Hinata, we have a lot to discuss," He intoned toewards me as he walked by me, his head held high in a cocky manner.

"Who is this we, father?" I questioned him as his face contorted into a annoyed grimace.

"We, as in you, Hinata, and me, Hiashi, need I say more," He asked me as I broke out into laughter and he looked at me funny.

"What, daddy-dearest, it was funny, have you ever considered a career in stand-up comedy," I joked as he seemed to nearly explode with anger.

"No, I rather enjoy my career now thank you very much" he ground out as he got up and headed for the door," We'll continue this conversation later."

"Can't wait," I cheered, as he left the apartment in a huff.

"Wow" Shikamaru said as we gathered everyone up, including Sakura and Neji, who we found making out on the floor of the large bedroom, and headed out to go shopping.

Sakura's POV:

"Come on, these outfits are hideous, we need to get out of these clothes before tomorrow," I growled, kind of pissed off at them for disturbing Neji and I, and it was just getting good too.

"Saku-chan, what's the hurry?" Shikamaru questioned me as I dragged everyone out the door and out into public, what was I thinking. We made our way to a main street and I let go of those who I thought would run away.

"Now everyone behave, we wouldn't want me to have to get leashes for you…again," I laughed as Sai, Shikamaru, and Gaara looked at me horrified, I mean, a girl drags her friends on leashes once and they all think she's crazy and sadistic.

"Come on guys it won't be that bad," Hinata commented, speaking up for my plans, god I loved my cousin-in-law.

"Yeah, we'll have a lot of fun, seeing as how we are guys and get soooo much pleasure out of shopping for useless objects," Sai finally spoke up in his sarcastic annoying manner.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you will have fun, and enjoy it," I ground out as all the guys snapped back in place once they heard how angry I was. We continued down the streets, everyone looking at us, probably wondering why we were all together, it's not like we look like the kind of people who would become friends with each other. We continued our shopping spree, with minimal complaints from the guys, and soon returned home, without any incident.

"Something will happen tomorrow," Hinata mentioned, as I snorted in an unladylike manner as everyone continued to eat.

"Yeah, I am going to spork Kabuto in the eye, and then I am going to take a flamethrower to Orochimaru's head and barbeque him and them feed him to Kakashi's dogs," I ranted as everyone looked at me funny. Everyone just seemed to scoot their chair away form me, as I broke out into laughter once again.

"She's finally lost it," Shikamaru comented as Gaara and Sai agreed.

"Alright, I think we should all get some sleep, we have work to do tomorrow," Neji commented as Sai slipped out of the house and Shikamaru just seemed to disappear.

"Goodnight," Stoic Gaara spoke, before heading up himself.

"Night," Neji said as he took my hand and lead me up to our room.

"What's going to happen tomorrow," I asked Neji once we reached my room that Neji just stayed in.

"I'm not sure, but we will change the future," Neji solemnly spoke before they both drifted off into sleep.

Narrator POV:

Tomorrow is a mystery; all we know is that someone is going to get their asses kicked. For the first time in a while, they were all sure of something, they were going to kill those who harmed all they cared about. May tomorrow bring hope and joy, and shine light upon a dark future.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Insanity of the Pre-Exams

"**Thoughts"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Flash Backs"_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…yet :D

Sakura's POV:

"Wow, there's more than last time," I noted, as did everyone else, as we split up into our three-man squads, me being stuck with the hyperactive idiot, and the emo-closet-gay-guy, for teammates, joy. I was incredibly happy, due to my sexy new clothes. I now was wearing a mesh shirt, under a red vest, with my clan sign on the back, along with a red and black skirt, black biker shorts, and a pair of knee high ninja sandals.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN," Naruto yelled as he ran over and jumped on me in a perfect GLOMP moment.

"Nice clothes, Sakura chan, they are sooooo pretty on you," Naruto said as he sucked up to me.

"Hn," Sasuke acknowledged my presence as we continued in, towards the wrong floor, where Koestu and Izumo held up the genjutsu.

"Wow Sasuke, a syllable, that's better than just ignoring everybody," I snickered as I chided Sasuke for being an antisocial man-whore. We began walking towards the one building that will decide our fates…that sounded soooo dreary.

"_**Damn right it did, it almost made me feel depressed, but then I found some dirt images of Neji in our mind, and it was all good," **_Inner Sakura popped out.

"I thought I got rid of you?" I questioned myself.

"_**Nope, still here,"**_

"Joy," I sighed sarcastically.

"_**Well it's not a picnic for me either princess,"**_

"Says the perverted voice in the back of my head, who has everything she could ever want,"

"_**Hey I may have almost everything, but you have Neji."**_

"I thought you were all about the "we thing", seeing as how we share a body?"

"_**Well I changed sides" **_Inner Sakura said, before disappearing back behind the bars of the mental jail in our head. Soon, as we approached the area where the two "genin" were guarding the door, I noticed Neji and Lee arguing over to my left, before Tenten broke them up and drug them over to the "room" in a fashion, not unlike my own with Naruto and Sai or Naruto and Sasuke, or well Naruto and anyone.

"Let us in," Lee valiantly spoke, with his weird eye sparkle thing that seemed to appear when he was drunk, or being chivalrous, hope it's the latter, because lord only knows how weird he gets when he's lit like a fire cracker. I giggled quietly as they tried to get weak genin to leave, everyone save those from the future, and deaf people, looked at me funny.

"What's so funny about dying, little girl," Izumo questioned me with an angry look on his face as he glared at me with such ferocity it almost hurt…almost.

"Oh nothing, just that we're on the wrong floor, correct? That and therefore no would be dying due to that lovely fact, making what you just said completely wrong, so there's no way I could have been laughing about dying, seeing as how the test isn't here" I questioned innocently with my devilish grin.

"Well, one of you got it," Koestu spoke calmly as they undid the genjustu and gave us our "lesson" of the day. I spotted Lee walking up to us and began to laugh hysterically as everyone just seemed to move slowly away from me, I mean come one it's not like I'm crazy or anything.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned me as Lee advanced towards Sasuke in a menacing manner, or at least as menacing as Lee could get.

"You'll see in about five minutes, give or take a few seconds," I answered, with a evil grin that made Naruto shiver visibly and scoot near Hinata, which caused her to grin in a not so much like Hinata was, which meant she was thinking dirty things my teammate.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I wish to fight you," Lee proclaimed as everyone gathered hoping to see a good fight, which at the thought of this being a good fight, I began to laugh again.

"Hn," Sasuke intoned as my laughter stopped and I just stared at him.

"Sasuke, I thought I told you to use more than one syllable, it's unhealthy not to" I said doing the "shame, shame" thing with my fingers. Sasuke glared at me as they got into fighting position, as all the girls gushed about Sasuke.

"Hey, Ino-pig, I bet you twenty ryou, that Sasuke, get's his ass handed to him," I challenged as everyone around me gasped and took my bet, oh victory shall be sweet, I thought as I giggled again.

"No one can beat Sasuke," Ino spoke gravely as she took the bait and forked over the money as did all the other girls ready to defend Sasuke's honor.

"Okay, you just believe that," I said as I just sat and watched, getting ready to rake in the dough.

_Twenty Minutes Later:_

"Yay me," I squealed as I counted my money and Ino cried on the floor next to Sasuke's slightly beaten body. A turtle seemed to appear out nowhere, as Gai-Sensei appeared from nowhere along with it, scaring the stuffing out of everyone, and mentally scaring some.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeee!!" He screeched as he made a flying leap towards Lee.

"Gai-sensei" Lee screeched, as this went on for about five minutes, before Neji and Tenten broke them up.

"Great rival, how dare you break Gai-sensei and I up," Lee yelled at Neji as I just laughed at his misfortune. Shikamaru walked over to me and I just laughed, him eventually joining me in said laughter, making Neji glare at us and mutter something about No one doing something.

"It sucks to be Neji," I giggled in his ear as he joined in on my laughter.

Neji POV:

"Great rival, how dare you break Gai-sensei and I up," Lee yelled at me as I just shook my head. I walked away from my team, as I heard her musical laughter and Shikamaru's light snorts of amusement. I turned and glared their way, knowing they knew no one laughed at the Hyuuga Neji, no one.

"Neji, come on we're leaving," Tenten addressed him, and shook him out of his mental planning for revenge on Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Hn," I spoke, reverting to my old self, before Naruto beat the shit out of me, god what horrible memory. I shuddered as Tenten looking at me weirdly as she grabbed Lee out of their sensei's grasp and dragging both of them out. Right before I left, I noticed Sakura's amusement turning into anger and jealously, I laughed at her expression of fury. Tenten and Lee just continued to look at me like I was smoking something.

"My youthful eternal rival, are you feeling alright?" Lee questioned me, like her questioned my sanity, which seeing as who I hung out with in the future, I wouldn't deny it.

"I'm fine Lee," I intoned as I removed myself from Tenten's grip and walked ahead towards the room that help our future, everyone's, even if they don't know it yet. Tenten and Lee seemed to follow me as I entered that life altering room.

Shikamaru's POV:

"This is so troublesome for us, having to go through this twice," I said once she stopped laughing at her boyfriend and was sane enough to hold an intelligent conversation with me, which unsurprisingly to me took much longer than I previously thought. We continued to walk through the crowds of wanna be chunin. I looked around at all of our competition, making notes of their strengths and weaknesses because who knows what we've changed by coming back in time. Many of the people had not changed, our teammates however had. By being their, and being stronger we pushed them harder than they had ever worked before. Ino ran up and grabbed my arm, dragging me away from my crazy friend and the psychotic things I have grown accustomed to from future experiences…FINALLY someone does it.

"Ino, where are you taking me?" I questioned the blonde as she grabbed Chouji and drug him along for the ride as well.

"We are going to the meeting room like all the other genin teams," her high pitched voice squealed as we crossed the threshold and walked into the room that would decide our fate, once again…JOY.

Gaara POV:

I swear to dear god if any of these people look at me funny again…I will go on a killing spree. I continued to walk forward, nearly running into people who were running to get out of my way. Then I saw her team…Sakura's team always made me laugh in a totally masculine way, take the first time we actually met in this time line.

_Flashback:_

"_Dobe, we don't want to be late for Kakashi's training," Sasuke spoke grudgingly as Sakura and Naruto walked besides him, me watching from above. Naruto had been hanging out with that kid thing…Konohamaru I think his name was._

"_It's not like he's actually going to be there," Sakura sarcastically replied as she rolled her eyes at the boys' behavior. _

"_I'm not a dobe teme," Naruto argued, finally grasping the fact that Sasuke insulted him._

"_Dobe, your dead-last." Sasuke said as Sakura looked up at me in the tree._

"_The funniest thing is that this is the most Sasuke has said to anyone…ever. I think he's gay." Well apparently both of the boys heard and they had their eyes popping out of their heads._

"_I'm not gay," Sasuke argued before their all heard screaming, apparently it was time for the real fun to begin._

"_Kid watch where you're going," Kankuro yelled at Konohamaru as he held him up by his shirt._

"_Hey let him go," Naruto yelled at my brother._

"_No, he ran into me and now he's going to pay."_

"_Kankuro put him down, what if HE's watching us," Temari put in, Temari the voice of reason. I finally decided to intervene, so I made my presence known._

"_Kankuro put the kid down," I growled in my menacing way and everyone one seemed to shrink away, save for Sakura, who had pulled noodles out from somewhere._

"_Mmm noodles," Sakura sighed as she ate them, causing everyone to look at her funny, while I just laughed at her, which caused everyone to look weirdly at me._

"_What you've never seen someone laugh?" I questioned them angrily._

"_Uh-uh n-n-no," Kankuro stuttered as everyone save for Sakura backed away._

"_Let's go," I said walking away._

_End Flashback_

"Let's go, we have an exam to do," I told my siblings, as they followed me into the room where the first exam would take place. We walked in and everyone was there talking and chatting, even Kabuto, to whom I sent my patented death glare. Ha die you bastard, I mentally laughed as I began to shake with withheld laughter, as Hinata looked at me funnily.

Hinata POV:

I now have reason to believe that Gaara is more unstable now than the first time we went around on this time traveling carousel we call life. I looked at him weirdly as he shook with laughterless (ha I created a new word) laughter. I watched as Kabuto was attacked by the sound nin, and then when he pulled out his cards, I walked over there and watched as he showed some of our cards.

"Do you have one on one particular entrant?" Sakura questioned him.

"Who?"

"A snake," She replied as Neji and Shikamaru joined in.

"One with a long tongue," Neji added in as Shikamaru looked at him with a glare as Kabuto started to panic.

"He also seems to like to give kids hickeys," Shikamaru put in as they glared at him with full force, and so I decided to join the game.

"He also seems to enjoy taking people faces," I told him a malicious smile on my face as people moved away and Gaara joined the game.

"Ah yes I've heard of this snake," he told us sending out killer intent to Kabuto.

"Oh really?" I questioned him.

"Yeah I believe he has too" He told me as we all circled him.

"N-n-no I haven't, I have no clue what you're talking about." He stuttered to us as I got really close to his ear.

"Oh Kabu-chan, tell Oro-chan we're coming for him," I said before we all got up and walked away, as Ibiki showed up.

"Let's get started," Ibiki spoke monotonously as we all took our places, getting ready for our first test, which afterwards, the real test begins.

Narrator POV:

What are our heroes going to do? How are they going to kill Oro-chan….I know…but you don't, so stay tuned :D.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First Exams: Annoying Ibiki

"**Thoughts"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Flash Backs"_

Disclaimer:*pinches self* Nope still awake, meaning I don't own anything.

Sakura's POV:

I watched as Ibiki continued to go on about torture and information, quickly becoming bored of this lecture. I began to look around for my teammates speedily locating them, all of them far enough away from me, to be unable to cheat off of each other. I watched as the other genin began to sweat profusely at Ibiki's rough manner, something I had gotten used to as time went on, at one time working directly under him. Ibiki continued his tirade, scaring the shit out of all the examinees, making me remember when I was proctor, I sighed at the happy image that popped into my head, well at least happy for me.

_Flashback:_

"_Now kiddies, we will start the first part of the Chuunin exams, now do you know what torture is?" I questioned them calmly as I just looked at them with sadistic glee in my eyes. One genin raised her hand to answer my rather entertaining question. She had blue hair, and green eye, and was shaking with nervousness that seemed to make her shake violently._

"_Anyone, anyone at all?" I questioned, enjoying this game of mine, as the young genin girl began to shake her hand frantically as if to get my attention, and I finally decided to let her answer the question._

"_Ah, yes you in the front," I spoke towards her as she rose to answer the question. I looked her in the eyes as she did so, catching her off guard._

"_Torture is physical or mental anguish caused to get some form of results, either personal or professional." The young girl quoted like a dictionary, much like me as a child, all brains but no brawn to defend others with._

"_You seem exceptionally bright girl," I noted towards her as she beamed with pride, getting ready to gloat, much like what I would have done at her age._

"_Well, I am top in my class with my intellect," She gloated as I decided I needed to pop her ego. I moved swiftly, pulling out a kunai and grabbing her arm before she could even flinch. I twisted her arm and placed my kunai at her neck, she gasped in fear. I let the poor girl go as I put the kunai away moving away from the stunned young people as I started a impassioned speech._

"_Intelligence is good, but if you have no strength how could you hope to be able to protect you special people. You may become a strategist, but with out strength how do you hope to pull off you own strategies. Will you stand behind people, always seeing their backs, because you cannot protect yourself, only watch as others protect yourselves? How do you think you will help yourself,f let alone the village? How could you complete missions with just some intelligence and some knives? I'll give you the answer, you won't. If you are one of these people who think they can be a ninja with only their brains, then leave my sight, because you need both brains and brawn to be a ninja of Konohagurake, to protect you special people, and to protect yourselves." I looked at the genin, as they all just stared at me; I tried relieving the tension in the room by smiling and passing out the test papers for the first exams. I headed back to the proctor's seat to sit besides all of the chuunin and jounin observers before turning to them and grinning evilly._

"_And don't even think about getting caught cheating, more than five times and you're out." I spoke holding up five fingers, "And start."_

_End Flashback_

I began to giggle, catching everybody's attention, like usual, including Ibiki's who looked rather infuriated, which only succeeded in fueling my amusement even more, which made Ibiki grow even more furious.

"And what may I ask, is so funny?" He asked me, his eyes brow cocked in annoyance, as I realized how close he was to me, when a few seconds ago he was across the room from me. I could hear Ino's chuckles of humor from behind me, and I could feel all the stares boring into my skin, as all of the genin turned to me, in hopes of seeing the torture master in action. I raised my line of sight, as to be able to look at the prompter in the eye, as I gave him a huge grin that said "Please don't eat me, I don't taste like chicken."

"Nothing at all sir, I was just thinking about something that your speech had reminded me of," I explained, hoping he would lay off, but then again I had my mentor's luck, so unless shit is about to hit the fan, there is a really good chance that he's about to freak out on me again.

"_**No shit Sherlock, he looks like he's about to have an aneurism," **_my inner self pointed out as I began to actually pay attention, which by that time his tirade was over and he was returning to the middle of the room…I really do wish I had listened, I could have used some of that against him in the future, oh well that's what friends are for, right? I realized that during that previous thought, that the test had begun, and so I started the simplest test I had ever taken…again.

Neji POV:

I began the test immediately after Ibiki gave the command, not having to use my byakugan at all on this test, much like the others. We were all scattered out strategically, probably the Hokage's doing. The scene of Sakura getting berated by Ibiki was still fresh in my mind, almost causing me to chuckle, which is unacceptable seeing as how I am supposed to be all cruel and shit to everyone. I looked around, inconspicuously of course, seeing as how this test was the ability to gain information without getting caught, something which I am extremely good at. I noticed that Sakura was well under way with her test, while Shikamaru slept, already done.

I turned to the other side where Hinata sat by her one time fiancé Uzumaki Naruto, who was freaking out at the test, with a smirk on her face, attempting to let Naruto cheat off of her, even though both of us knew that he would impress everyone at the end, ultimately passing the test. The things you do for love, I sighed and looked at my girlfriend Sakura who right now looked kind of brain dead, meaning she's letting Ino copy off of her…again. Sai was just staring blankly at Ibiki, who was kind of getting slightly freaked out by Sai's rather unintentional attention. Then he began to smile and I was kind of freaked…I just kept staring, it was like one of those horrifying scenes you can't turn away from. Finally I slowly turned away from that image, because it was frickin creepy, and back to the test. I finished the ninth question quickly, and decided that I need to reserve my strength far later endeavors, and so I laid my head down and tried to fall asleep, something that I would have never done before, but who cares it's not like I'll have to deal with the repercussions of my actions once we return to our time, but mini- me might have to…oh well not my problem. I slowly began to drift off, mentally chuckling at the previous thought.

Sai POV:

I'm having much fun just staring at people...I'm doing it so openly yet I haven't gotten kicked out…I wonder why. Hmmmmmm back to staring…*stare* *Stare* Ha this is fun…I would smile if I had any emotions…okay I'll do it anyway *smiles*. I noticed Neji turning away in a disturbed manner…wimp.

Shikamaru POV:

This is so troublesome, this test, this mission, these people, they make me want to go crazier than my friends have already driven me…troublesome friends. I had finished the test way before everyone else, and was currently trying to find something to entertain me, seeing as how for the first time in a long while, I don't feel sleepy, I feel jittery, almost like someone drugged me...again. I shuddered as I looked back at that lovely attempt to make me work… let's just say it wasn't something I really wanted to remember. Okay, I'll tell you a little bit about it…it involved Naruto, paperwork, and a pissed off Sakura…I knew I shouldn't have ignored her request for my yearly physical, I still shudder to what I woke up to. I pulled my head up and shook it hoping to rid myself of these horrid thoughts, only to see Gaara looking discretely in my general direction with a weird look on his face.

Gaara POV:

This is soooooo boring, kind of like paperwork… must burn all paperwork. I nearly began to laugh maliciously, but stopped myself. I had finished this a long time ago, okay about twenty minutes ago but that's still a long time. Okay so it's not but, that's not for you to judge…oh Kami, I'm talking to myself, it was creepy when I had that voice in my head, now that I don't it's just plain insane. Maybe I should take Sakura's advice and check myself into a hospital…nope not gonna to happen. Well…when is this test going to end…this is soooo boring…maybe I can entertain myself...I formed a small sand ball and flung it quietly at one of the students that weren't there last time, hoping to get them to look like they were cheating, me never getting caught because…I am amazing. I continued this for much the remainder of the test, until the big tenth question…joy.

"Everyone it is time for the tenth question, if you fail this you will never be able to take this test again, so before we start is there anyone who wishes to quit?" Ibiki question calmly like always…unless Sakura is bored and or annoyed…or angry…or anything else. Four or five teams got up to leave and I saw Naruto begin his internal struggle…yay…*zones out* I've already heard this.

Narrator POV:

By the time Naruto finished his wondrously "speech" everyone was ready for the next exam…the forest of death…where hopefully no one will be killed…okay I take that back hopefully Sakura will have a new pair of snake skin heels… *wink wink*

*Poof*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for taking to long :D but here it is…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Snakes, snakes, and More Snakes WTF

"**Thoughts"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Flash Backs"_

Disclaimer:*pinches self* Nope still awake, meaning I don't own anything.

Third Person POV:

"Are you sure, none of you want to quit and bee able to have a second chance later on, are you going to be an idiot like the blonde and put your hopes on luck. Well…" Ibiki tried to convince the group before someone or something transported in using the body flicker technique, effectively stopping Ibiki's tirade after Naruto's long speech.

*Poof*

A purple haired woman appeared out of nowhere, wearing a fishnet shirt and a grin, along with a trench coat some pants but, that's not important. She wore a malicious grin filled with sadistic glee.

"So many Ibiki, I'm beginning to believe you've lost your touch," She chided the older scarred man as he growled in frustration.

"I wasn't done Anko, I was finishing administering the tenth question, but obviously you've ruined that one," Ibiki growled to her, as she rubbed the back of her head nervously, before chuckling and looking back to the many genin that hadn't ran out in terror, and began to laugh in sadistic glee.

"Well then the next test will just have to cut this lovely bunch of maggots into a smaller group of worthy shinobi, won't it?" She asked him as he grunted in affirmation as he turned to her nodding, giving her the floor…so to speak.

"Follow me kiddies, we're going to…THE FOREST OF DEATH, accurately named for its lovely flora and fauna that could crush you, kill you, and eat you…sucks to be all of you" She giggled as she led the terrified group out the door and towards the notorious training ground. The kids each shivered in fear as they arrived at the large gated forest type thing.

"This is a training ground that even many Jounin are afraid to go into, and we are going to throw all of you into and see who comes out alive." Anko seemed extremely pleased about this test, and the loss of life that would be caused by it.

Sakura POV:

The forest was exactly as I remembered it, green, diverse, and oh yeah, deadly. It was intimidating for someone who hasn't run it before, well them and really sucky ninjas. My comrades were faking fear at the vast forest that was supposed to instill a sense of dread within even the most battle hardened warrior…hah it's not that scary…wimps. I watched as the cross dressing pedophilic snake licked Anko's face, her face contorted from rage into sadistic glee as she threatened the "supposed" genin, thinking that she actually scared him. Stupid snakes, stupid snake users, stupid snake sanins, I hate them all. I shifted my gaze away from the scene as she began explaining the rules of this test, something I already knew well enough, seeing as how this would be my third time doing this.

"_**Shikamaru should have to do this one more time, just like all of us."**_

"Why?"

"_**Don't you remember, he didn't have to take the test again, he made it through the first time?"**_

"I hate him."

"_**Join the club." **_Inner me's voice disappeared, as Anko finished her speech, and everyone went to go get their scrolls, I just stood there glaring at the pineapple headed tactical support leader. I considered throwing the square shaped rock at him, but that would ruin Naruto's moment, and I couldn't do that to him. What can I say, I'm a saint. I continued thinking until I was interrupted rather rudely by a loud "Hn"

"What do you want Sasuke?" I questioned him irritably, he had been such an ass to me since he found out that Neji and I were dating, stupid, stupid, Uchiha clan, with their chauvinistic men, it's not like I belong to him.

"We need to get our scroll and the dobe's to busy playing with brats to come with me, so you're my last resort." He spoke calmly and coldly as I felt my temper flair.

"I'M YOUR LAST RESORT!!!" I flipped out on him and I would have shoved my fist down his throat had Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru not come and held me back. I glared at him, fighting against the strong masculine arms, that belonged to my teammates, he seemed to shrink away at my female rage, just like every other man near us, save for my teammates from the future.

"COME BACK HERE SASUKE, I'LL MAKE IT FRICKIN IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO RESTORE YOUR CLAN, YOU HEAR ME, YOU STUPID CHICKEN HEADED MAN WHORE." I continued to scream and yell other obscenities that made a sailor look like a frickin saint, as I thought of doing things that would have made Itachi look like an innocent schoolboy, in other words, I was pissed. Sasuke left to go get the scroll, only further infuriating, making me want to gut him like a fish.

"Calm down Sakura, you don't want to jeprodize our mission, I mean we were sent here to make sure he doesn't fall to the dark side," Shikamaru spoke solemnly as I broke out laughing, forgetting all about my anger.

"You're my only hope Obi-Wan- Kenobi, much?" I joked towards Shikamaru, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What, it was a good movie quote for this particular moment!" I spoke adamantly to him, prepared to beat him down into a Shikamaru pulp sandwich.

"Whatever Sakura, maybe you should get your head checked out, I mean hearing voice, quoting movies that don't exist in our world, this is madness" Shikamaru jabbed at me; I'm not insane…nope.

"Says the guy who chain smokes to get over his teacher's death, which I may add occurred years ago." I knew this was a low blow and I saw the pain cross over his face, like I had just stabbed him with his own trench knives.

"How dare you." Shikamaru spat at me as he glared, as other members of our group gathered, as if they wanted to make sure they'd be able to stop us in case we fought. I saw the deep sorrow that his eyes contained, and felt horrible at the jibe I had made.

"I'm sorry Shika, it was just a spur of the moment thing, it meant nothing, I shouldn't have done it." I tried, pleading with him to forgive me.

"Sakura it doesn't matter you still did it, and it hurt." Shikamaru gritted out, as if he was holding back form hitting me.

"Does anybody get the feeling this could be misinterpreted as Sakura cheating on Shikamaru, had you just come into the conversation." Hinata asked curiously as everybody, save the two arguing, nodded in agreement.

"Look I really am sorry, I was just frustrated that you had used the whole entire "I-Hear-Voices-In-My-Head-Thing", something I told you in confidence, against me."

"Fine, I guess we both made low blows, so let's just forgive eachother." Shikamaru gave in \, moving in to hug Sakura. They embraced, just as Anko told all the chuunin wannabees to get to their starting points. I left the embrace, and sent a mental prayer to whatever god was up there.

"**Please let us all make it out of this alive."**


End file.
